UNA CAMINATA MATINAL
by adrinag1
Summary: En una mañana que parecía de lo más común, un encuentro hace que el día se convierta en un evento inolvidable. Un minific que participó en la Guerra Florida 2014.


_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**_

_Este fue un Minific que participó en la Guerra Florida 2014, y es parte de una nueva idea que se me ocurrió para escribir historias de Candy. Espero y sea de su agrado...¡todo comentario es bienvenido!_

UNA CAMINATA MATINAL

Era una tibia mañana de verano y se podía distinguir por una de las avenidas a Rosa, quien caminaba muy de prisa...por alguna razón que desconocía, su reloj se había parado y no se percató de que ya había amanecido hasta que los rayos del sol acariciaron de lleno su rostro. La semana había sido muy extenuante y estaba cansada, sólo el consuelo de que el fin de semana se acercaba le daba ánimos para seguir adelante.

En su carrera para llegar hasta las oficinas donde trabajaba, decidió tomar el primer autobús que vio al llegar a la parada. No le importaba el hecho de que tuviera que caminar por la bulliciosa parte del puerto a esas horas, y es que a veces, caminar por las Ramblas es toda una odisea.  
No sólo se trataba del gentío que iba a desayunar a tan concurrido lugar, sino que todo empeoraba cuando llegaban las decenas de visitantes provenientes de los cruceros que atracaban en el puerto...y ese día en particular, ¡habían arribado dos!

Fastidiada con su situación, tomó aire y dejándolo escapar con un malhumorado suspiro, se abrió paso entre la gente para tratar de llegar hasta el otro lado del puerto, y después caminar otras tantas cuadras hasta su oficina.

Pero en su andar, recordó que no traía puesto el gafete de su empresa y a la vez que continuaba caminando a toda prisa, abrió su bolsa para buscarlo. Se encontraba tan absorta en su búsqueda, que no se percató de la persona que estaba frente a ella e irremediablemente fue empujada con fuerza ante el golpe de toparse contra el desconocido. Debido al impacto, su bolsa cayó al piso, desparramando parte de su contenido.

Al verse en tal embarazosa situación, Rosa sólo respiró hondo y de inmediato se dio a la tarea de recogerlo todo. Pero entonces notó a alguien que estaba a su lado. Se trataba de un joven que también estaba agachado junto a ella, y lo miró por un instante mientras se preguntaba con fastidio "-¿Qué está haciendo?-". Lo que ella no podía comprender en su enojo, era que el muchacho la estaba ayudando amablemente a levantar los pequeños objetos que se hallaban por doquier. Con su alta figura, el extraño de alguna manera la estaba también ayudando a desviar a los numerosos transeúntes que amenazaban con patear o peor aún, romper con su andar y pisadas, sus pertenencias.

Una vez que lo recogieron todo, ambos se pusieron de pie y al mismo tiempo, se ajustaron las gafas. Observándolo con mas detalle, ella se percató de que el joven probablemente era extranjero, por lo que sólo se volvió a darle las gracias mientras él amablemente le sonreía. Una vez que acomodó todo en su bolsa, la chica miró su reloj y notó lo tarde que era, por lo que reanudó su camino.

Sin embargo, a los pocos pasos, el joven extranjero comenzó a llamarla,  
-Espera...tu...tu...-  
-...- Rosa se giró para verlo y descubrió al joven corriendo a su lado con su identificación en mano.  
-Yo no saber como decir esto...¿tu tarjeta?...la olvidaste atrás.-

Al escucharlo hablar, Rosa supo de inmediato y en definitiva, que se trataba de un extranjero... probablemente un turista y por el acento, seguramente era americano. Al ver su gafete, lo único que pensó fue en decirle esto,  
-Se le dice gafete.-  
-Gafete...gafete...ya lo aprendí- lo decía como un niño pequeño aprendiendo algo, y dibujó una gran sonrisa.

Ante la infantil actitud del alto y apuesto joven, la chica no pudo más que sonreír y soltar una risilla...en verdad que había sido muy rudo de parte desquitarse con el amable joven frente a ella...él no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera tan distraída y que por sus prisas, hubiera recibido el empujón y tirado sus cosas. Así que más calmada y con un tono más amigable, le habló diciendo,  
-Gracias...¿Es tu primera visita a Barcelona?- preguntó al tiempo que se acomodaba el gafete en el saco.  
-Si...yo venir con el ¿crucero?- dijo señalando hacia el muelle.  
-Ah, con el crucero...bien...- miró nuevamente su reloj -gracias por todo, pero debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi trabajo.-  
-De nada...sólo por favor- y sacó el mapa de su bolsillo -¿dónde?- y se lo mostró señalando un punto en particular.  
-La dirección que me muestras no está lejos de aquí, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te mostraré el lugar...pero hay que darse prisa- y reanudó su andar.  
-Gracias...yo perderme en la ciudad, el mapa ayuda mucho- y de dos zancadas la alcanzó.

Realmente no había mucho que hablar con alguien quien apenas podía hablar en español, así que después de unos pasos, la jovencita comenzó a hablarle en inglés y para alivio del muchacho, esto fue más que bienvenido. Así que se presentó delante de ella: su nombre era Alistair Cornwell y se encontraba de paso por la ciudad. Había tomado el crucero con su familia y hermano, pero ellos habían decidido hacer un tour por la catedral de La Sagrada Familia, mientras que él quiso visitar una afamada tienda de antigüedades... esperaba encontrar algo único para su colección. Entonces el joven le explicó que era ingeniero de profesión y su vocación era ser inventor.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, los dos se sumieron en una agradable plática que sin más los llevó a hablar sobre la ciudad y los viajes. Pero sin darse cuenta, llegaron hasta la calle donde ambos tendrían que despedirse. Rosa le explicó que el lugar donde se encontraba dicha tienda, estaba a sólo tres cuadras de ahí y que no sería difícil localizarla. El joven sólo asintió y le preguntó hacia dónde se dirigía ella, y la chica le señaló el lado opuesto diciendo que su oficina estaba a tan sólo dos cuadras.

Entonces el muchacho se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para agradecerle su ayuda. Ella por su parte se la estrechó, deseándole que disfrutara de su visita por la ciudad. Pero justo cuando ella se giró y empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos, el joven quien se había quedado quieto le dijo en su idioma,  
-Es una lástima que tengas que irte, me hubiera gustado mucho que me acompañases y pasar el resto del día conmigo de paseo por la ciudad- su rostro y su voz ahora se mostraban serios.  
-...- ella simplemente se quedó congelada en su sitio al escucharlo, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Se giró lentamente al cabo de unos instantes, pero para entonces el joven ya había cruzado la calle y cuando llegó al otro lado, sólo levantó la mano para despedirse de ella y desapareció al dar vuelta a la esquina.

En ese momento la chica sintió como si se hubiera perdido algo: ¿qué fue lo que pasó en realidad?, ¿porqué ese atractivo joven le había dicho eso? En verdad que no lo entendía, pero lo que sí supo, es que esa mañana un desconocido le había alegrado el día.

Rosa miró nuevamente su reloj y empezó a caminar por el lado contrario hacia donde había ido aquel muchacho...tenía que apresurarse si no quería recibir un buen regaño por parte de su jefe.

A veces los encuentros son fortuitos y muy breves. Sin embargo, existen aquellos que son especiales...no sólo para ser recordados durante el día que ocurrieron, sino porque permanecen en la memoria por mucho tiempo...y esto fue algo que nuestra querida amiga Rosa pudo comprobar ese día.

F I N

* * *

Notas: Gracias a Anna María Pruneda Lladó por ayudarme a editar este y los demás Fic que tengo en esta página. Te lo agradezco muchísimo!


End file.
